


The Detective Inspector

by AdorableBadger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, Lestrade-centric, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableBadger/pseuds/AdorableBadger
Summary: You are a suspect and are getting interrogated by Detective Inspector Lestrade.





	The Detective Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to read that book once and really didn't like it, but I thought it was funny to put it in here anyway.  
> Hope you like the story!

You sat at a table in an interrogation room at New Scotland Yard. You had no idea why you were there and looked around nervously. A police officer came in, followed by a handsome man.

 

“Y/N Y/L/N there has been a murder and you are one of our suspects. I am detective inspector Lestrade.” He put his hands on the table and leaned over it. “Where were you last night between 7PM and 11 PM?”

You stared at the attractive man feeling slightly distracted.

He raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I... eh I was at home?” You said nervously.

“Is there anyone that can confirm that you were indeed at home during that time?” Lestrade asked sternly.

“No, I live alone.”

“What did you do at home?” The DI flicked out his tongue to wet his dry lips.

You just stared at him.

“Answer the question Ms. Y/L/N.” Lestrade sighed a little annoyed and totally oblivious to your obvious attraction to him.

“Oh. What was the question again?” You asked with burning red cheeks.

“What did you do at home?”

“Right. I watched netflix and read a book.”

“What book?”

You blushed even more. “Do I really have to tell you that?”

“Yes.”

“50 shades of grey.” You mumbled, feeling really embarrassed.

Lestrade smirked. “Well, Ms. Y/L/N with no way to check your alibi it’s not looking too good for you, but don’t worry. If you like that shades book, you will enjoy my handcuffs too.”

 

At that moment a tall curly-haired man stormed in. “Graham I found your killer. What are you still doing here interrogating that girl?”

Lestrade sighed and rubbed at his face. “She is one of our suspects Sherlock.”

The man, Sherlock apparently, looked at you and frowned. “Really Lestrade? You are wasting your time. She obviously spent the night at home. Alone, watching tv and reading that godawful sexbook that all women seem to love.” He said, confirming your alibi. “Just a typical uninteresting girl.”

“Why did she have so much trouble answering the questions then?” Lestrade asked.

“You are so blind. She is very attracted to you and obviously embarrassed by it because she is much younger than you. Now come on and catch that killer.” Sherlock left with his coat billowing behind him.

You were still blushing and didn’t dare to look up at the DI.

“Right, well… You are free to go Ms. Y/L/N.”

“Thank you. It was nice to meet you… Graham?” You said.

“You too and it’s Greg actually. Sherlock never remembers my name. Bye!” Lestrade winked at her and left the room.

You stared at the door, feeling really confused about what the hell just happened.


End file.
